Jak się odkochać
by Lilly-Lin
Summary: Draco tworzy listę wskazówek jak się odkochać, ma mu to pomóc rozwiązać dylemat dotyczący Harry'ego Pottera...


**Autor: **testosterone-tea(MiyakoSuou)

**Tytuł oryginału: **How to Fall Out of Love (link do oryginału na moim profilu)

**Tłumacz:** Lilly-Lin (Lin)

**Beta**: Tri (dziękuję :* )

**Zgoda**: jest

**Ostrzeżenia: **non-kanon, slash

Nic nie należy do mnie, postacie, miejsca etc. są własnością J. K. Rowling , natomiast „fabuła" należy do testosterone-tea

* * *

Jak się odkochać

Autorstwa Draco Malfoya

1. Urodzić się Malfoyem;

2. Zostać wychowanym przez Lucjusza Malfoya;

3. Iść do Hogwartu i zostać przydzielonym do Slytherinu;

4. Zostać rywalem Chłopca-Który-Przeżył i wszechstronnie Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru Harry'ego Pottera;

5. Walczyć z nim. Dużo;

6. Kontynuować walkę przez sześć lat;

7. Pamiętać, że aby utrzymać szacunek i zademonstrować własną atrakcyjność konieczna jest dziewczyna;

8. Migdalić się z Pansy;

9. Zrozumieć, że Pansy po prostu nie jest dla ciebie;

10. Migdalić się z Astorią Greengrass;

11. Zrozumieć, że ona też nie jest dla ciebie;

12. W całkowitej panice migdalić się z większością dziewczyn ze Slytherinu powyżej piątego roku;

13. Zrozumieć, że może po prostu dziewczyny nie są dla ciebie;

14. Nie mówić rodzicom, aby uniknąć wydziedziczenia;

15. Nie mówić nikomu, aby uniknąć wyśmiania;

16. Powiedzieć Pansy, żeby przestała cię obmacywać;

17. Zrozumieć, że być może zbyt pospiesznie oszacowałeś jej godność zaufania;

18. Zastanowić się czy(przecinek) istnieje coś takiego jak godność zaufania i zdecydować, że skoro jesteś Malfoyem uprawnia cię to do wymyślania pasujących do sytuacji słów;

19. Wywlec brudy na temat Pansy;

20. Szantażować Pansy;

21. Wytrzymać przez tydzień bliskość jej brzydkiej, gniewnej twarzy;

22. Zastanowić się czy, zmienienie jej w mopsa uczyniłoby ją mniej brzydką;

23. Zdecydować, że nie zrobiłoby to żadnej różnicy;

24. Powiedzieć jej to;

25. Unikać Pansy;

26. Robiąc to, przypadkiem wpaść na swego arcy-wroga;

27. Upaść lądując z arcy-wrogiem na tobie;

28. Zdecydować się żeby, potraktować swojego arcy-wroga zjadliwą tyradą o jego niezdarności;

29. Zastanowić się gdzie, podziały się okulary Pottera;

30. Zastanowić się, dlaczego, nigdy nie zauważyłeś jak zielone są oczy Pottera;

31. Przerazić się, że tak właściwie to zauważyłeś;

32. Uciec w desperacji;

33. Będąc już bezpiecznym w Pokoju Wspólnym rozważyć, że skoro nie lubisz dziewczyn, musisz zatem lubić chłopców;

34. Rozpatrzyć atrakcyjność większości męskiej populacji Hogwartu powyżej piątego roku;

35. Zadecydować, że są niegodni twojej uwagi;

36. Rozpatrzyć atrakcyjność jednego Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera;

37. Poczuć jak twoje serce kurczy się w dziwny, bolesny sposób;

38. Zastanowić się czy, nie masz jakiejś choroby serca;

39. Iść do Madame Pomfrey z tym problemem;

40. Zostać odesłanym, ponieważ najwyraźniej nic ci nie jest;

41. Wiedzieć na pewno, że coś ci jest;

42. Zdziwić się i przerazić zarazem, że jest możliwe, iż uważasz Harry'ego Pottera za atrakcyjnego;

43. Spróbować zrozumieć jak to mogło się stać;

44. Ostrożnie obserwować Harry'ego Pottera przez okres następnego tygodnia, żeby spróbować to dostrzec;

45. Zdecydować, po tym okresie, że może jest odrobinę atrakcyjny;

46. Kontynuować obserwacje;

47. Zdecydować po kolejnym tygodniu, że może jest bardziej niż odrobinę atrakcyjny;

48. Wymknąć się, żeby obejrzeć trening Quidditcha drużyny Gryffindoru;

49. Obserwować jak niesamowicie Harry Potter robi Zwód Wrońskiego;

50. Zdecydować, że Harry Potter w skórzanym kombinezonie do Quidditcha na miotle to recepta na wzwód;

51. Zauważyć, że sprawdziła się w twoim przypadku;

52. Wyjść dyskretnie i cieszyć się, że szaty są takie luźne i zakrywające;

53. Wziąć prysznic;

54. Zająć się erekcją;

55. Spróbować nie myśleć o Potterze;

56. Zawieść w próbie nie myślenia o Potterze;

57. Przekląć siebie za bycie głupcem;

58. Walnąć głową o ścianę prysznica;

59. Zrozumieć, że spowodowanie u siebie wstrząśnienia mózgu nie jest wyjściem;

60. Przekląć Pottera za bycie tak cholernie atrakcyjnym idiotą;

61. Zdecydować, że masz to gdzieś i będziesz go ignorował w przyszłości;

62. Poczuć jak twój plan ucieka przez okno, gdy spojrzysz na niego następnego ranka;

63. Walnąć głową w stół;

64. Ignorować zaciekawione spojrzenia, jakie otrzymujesz od innych Ślizgonów;

65. Ignorować też przebiegły uśmieszek Pansy;

66. W dalszym ciągu ignorować Pansy, nawet, gdy spyta, kto to jest;

67. Starać się unikać gapienia się na Pottera przez następny tydzień;

68. Czuć się nieszczęśliwie, ponieważ Potter ma bardzo fajny tyłek;

69. Zastanowić się czy, ty sam masz niezły tyłek;

70. Obejrzeć swój tyłek w lustrze po skończeniu lekcji;

71. Zdecydować, że masz, zasadniczo, fajny tyłek;

72. Zastanowić się, czy jest fajniejszy od tyłka Pottera;

73. Zastanowić się, czy Potter zauważył twój niezły tyłek;

74. Osunąć się na podłogę w rozpaczy, gdy zrozumiesz jak daleko się posunąłeś;

75. Prześlizgiwać się smętnie korytarzami następnego dnia;

76. Zobaczyć Pottera idącego korytarzem w twoją stronę;

77. Pomyśleć, że to może być szansa, żeby pokazać wszystkim jak bardzo nienawidzisz Pottera;

78. Podjąć próbę posłania Potterowi szyderczego uśmieszku i obrażenia jego matki;

79. Zastanowić się, dlaczego zamiast tego odwróciłeś wzrok i zarumieniłeś się, gdy cię mijał;

80. Uciec, gdy unosi brwi w niemym pytaniu do ciebie;

81. Zostać jego partnerem na lekcji Eliksirów;

82. Przekląć Snape'a za to, że to zrobił;

83. Starać się unikać patrzenia na Pottera, gdy siada obok ciebie;

84. Iść do magazynku wziąć składniki eliksiru;

85. Wrócić i kazać mu przygotować składniki;

86. Ostentacyjnie unikać patrzenia na niego;

87. Poprosić, żeby coś ci podał;

88. Poczuć jak jego palce lekko dotykają twoich, gdy robi to, o co poprosiłeś;

89. Mocno się zarumienić i szybko zabrać swoją dłoń;

90. Patrzeć jak przechyla głowę i patrzy na ciebie jakbyś był jakąś dziwaczną zagadką;

91. Mieć nadzieję, że nie domyślił się, co znaczą twoje rumieńce;

92. Zauważyć, że dodałeś zbyt wiele oczu żuka, gdy się nad tym zastanawiałeś;

93. Przyszpilić Pottera do podłogi, gdy eliksir eksploduje;

94. Czuć jak wali ci serce i łapiesz oddech, ponieważ leżysz na Potterze;

95. Mieć nadzieję, że stwierdzi, że to Twoja różdżka wciska mu się w udo;

96. Zleźć z niego i udawać, że ocalenie go przed eksplodującym eliksirem nie było niczym ciekawym, ani zaskakującym;

97. Zarumienić się bardziej, gdy pytająco świdruje cię spojrzeniem;

98. Znów uciec, gdy próbuje cię przyskrzynić po zajęciach;

99. Myśleć, że jesteś zgubiony, gdy on goni i łapie cię;

100. Poczuć się zszokowanym, kiedy wszystko, co robi to podziękowanie ci;

101. Poczuć jak wywraca ci się żołądek, gdy on się do ciebie uśmiecha;

102. Zastanowić się, dlaczego jego uśmiech sprawia, że całkowicie się rozpływasz;

103. Stwierdzić, że chcesz wiedzieć więcej o chłopcu, Gryffindoru;

104. Podążać za nim, tak, aby cię nie zauważył;

105. Odkryć, że jest miły, hojny, odważny, troskliwy i słodki;

106. Odkryć też, że może być ponury, przygnębiony, smutny i samotny;

107. Zastanowić się, dlaczego, jako jego rywal, nie zauważyłeś tego nigdy wcześniej;

108. Zastanowić się też, dlaczego chcesz go przytulić za każdym razem, gdy taki jest;

109. Spróbować odgadnąć, czemu go tak lubisz, zwłaszcza po tym wszystkim, co wiesz o nim;

110. Mieć ochotę zapłakać, gdy dojdziesz do nieuniknionej konkluzji;

111. Naprawdę zapłakać;

112. Nie odpowiadać nikomu, gdy pytają, że lamentujesz nad utratą swojego serca dla Harry'ego Pottera;

113. Spędzić następny tydzień zastanawiając się, dlaczego tak długo zajęło ci zrozumienie, że jesteś zakochany;

114. Stwierdzić, że to nie wróży dobrze twoim przyszłym przedsięwzięciom;

115. Pomyśleć przez chwilę o Potterze;

116. Poczuć jak twoje serce ściska się boleśnie;

117. Zrozumieć, że on nigdy nie odwzajemni Twoich uczuć;

118. Popłakać jeszcze trochę;

119. Przestać płakać i właśnie wtedy zadecydować, że odkochasz się od Harry'ego Pottera;

120. Zrozumieć, że łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić;

121. Odmówić dalszego patrzenia na Harry'ego Pottera;

122. Kiedykolwiek przyłapiesz siebie na obserwowaniu go, mentalnie się zestrofować i odwrócić wzrok;

123. Nie myśleć o nim, ani jego rozkosznym tyłeczku;

124. Nie myśleć o jakiejkolwiek innej części jego ciała;

125. Zwłaszcza nie myśleć o jego wiecznie-zielonych oczach;

126. Wałęsać się żałośnie przez kolejny tydzień;

127. Za wszelką cenę unikać Pottera;

128. Udawać, że nie słyszysz Gryfonów, kiedy rzucają komentarze o Ślizgonie, któremu „usunięto zęby jadowe";

129. Gapić się złowrogo na swoich domowników, kiedykolwiek rozmawiają o Potterze;

130. Zagrozić Pansy wypatroszeniem, gdy ta rzuca ci znaczący uśmieszek;

131. Zblednąć, kiedy pyta jak to jest, być oczarowanym przez Harry'ego Pottera;

132. Poczuć się pokonanym, kiedy zaczyna cię szantażować, żebyś z nią chodził;

133. Próbować nie zwymiotować, kiedy dumnie kroczy przywierając do twojego ramienia niczym cierpiący na demencję boa dusiciel;

134. Próbować nie uśmiechać się szyderczo, gdy grucha do ciebie o jakiś bzdurach;

135. Czuć się całkowicie obrzydzonym, będąc zmuszonym się z nią całować, żeby utrzymać tą maskaradę;

136. Życzyć sobie, żebyś zamiast tego całował pewnego zielonookiego Gryfona;

137. Zastanowić się, która z tych dwóch perspektyw jest gorsza;

138. Stwierdzić, że wolałbyś umrzeć niż wybierać;

139. Rzucać zdegustowane spojrzenia tej piekielnej kobiecie, gdy ona nie patrzy;

140. Źle się poczuć, gdy zdasz sobie sprawę, że Harry zauważył twoje miny;

141. Zdać sobie sprawę, z tego, że właśnie nazwałeś go Harrym;

142. Zdecydować, żeby się tym nie przejmować, bo i tak masz już wyrok gorszy niż śmierć;

143. Znosić Pansy przez dwa tygodnie;

144. Starać się nie myśleć z tęsknotą o Potterze;

145. Przeklinać ciągle, bo cały czas o tym zapominasz;

146. Starać się też nie gapić na Pottera;

147. Poczuć się całkowicie obnażonym, gdy on cię na tym przyłapuje;

148. Zrumienić się i odwrócić, gdy w zamian posyła ci pytające spojrzenie;

149. Zastanowić się, czy kiedykolwiek pozbędziesz się Pansy;

150. Zdać sobie sprawę, że odpowiedź będzie brzmiała nigdy, jeśli teraz nie uciekniesz, bo ona chce, żebyś ją poślubił;

151. Zbuntować się, bo wolałbyś zmierzyć się z lwem niż ją poślubić;

152. Zdać sobie sprawę, że chyba będziesz musiał, bo Pansy mówi Granger o tym, co czujesz do jej najlepszego przyjaciela;

153. Obserwować jak Weasley płci męskiej wybucha przy śniadaniu, gdy się o tym dowiaduje;

154. Po cichu i w pośpiechu wyjść, by nie zostać rozszarpanym, gdy reszta Gryfonów szybko odkrywa powód jego wybuchu;

155. Słyszeć jak reszta Wielkiej Sali zaczyna szemrać za tobą, gdy wieści się rozchodzą;

156. Czuć się całkowicie upokorzonym, ponieważ wszyscy znają twój pieczołowicie skrywany sekret;

157. Schować się w łazience Jęczącej Marty;

158. Kiedy spyta cię, czemu płaczesz, odpowiedzieć, że nie ma powodu, aby nie płakać;

159. Poczuć się w jakiś sposób wdzięcznym, gdy ona stara się ciebie pocieszyć;

160. Poczuć ucisk w sercu, ponieważ ten, którego kochasz prawdopodobnie nienawidzi cię teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek;

161. Zapłakać gorzko;

162. Zostać w łazience przez resztę dnia;

163. Wymknąć się po godzinie policyjnej, żeby zdobyć w kuchni coś do jedzenia;

164. Przekląć dzień, w którym zakochałeś się w Harrym Potterze;

165. Zastanowić się, dlaczego nie udało ci się odkochać;

166. Podjąć kolejna próbę, jak tylko wyleczysz złamane serce;

167. Przycisnąć dłoń do piersi w próbie złagodzenia bólu;

168. Jeszcze bardziej starać się nie płakać, bo to nie działa;

169. Połaskotać gruszkę, żeby wejść do kuchni;

170. Zastygnąć w bezruchu, kiedy w kompletnym przerażeniu odkryjesz, że obiekt Twego pożądania siedzi tam i je nocną przekąskę;

171. W przerażeniu obserwować, jak na twój widok wstaje i idzie w twoim kierunku;

172. W końcu się przełamać i uciec – znowu;

173. Wiedzieć, że to beznadziejne, bo on jest od ciebie szybszy;

174. Poczuć jak przyszpila cię do ściany w korytarzu, by powstrzymać cię od ucieczki;

175. Szamotać się w celu uwolnienia się;

176. Poczuć jak obraca cię byś stanął z nim twarzą-w-twarz i przyszpila swoim zielonym spojrzeniem;

177. Przestać się szamotać i odmówić spojrzenia na niego;

178. Poczuć jak łzy torują sobie drogę pod twoją powieką;

179. Próbować powstrzymać resztę, która grozi uwolnieniem się;

180. Poczuć jak jego ramiona obejmują cię;

181. Osunąć się w nie i łkać w jego szyję, ponieważ zdaje się, że ci na to pozwala;

182. Zdać sobie sprawę, jak silne są te ramiona i wtulić się w nie mocniej;

183. Przestać płakać, kiedy zdziwisz się jak bezpiecznie czujesz się właśnie w tej chwili;

184. Jeszcze bardziej beznadziejnie zakochać się w nim z tego powodu;

185. Poczuć, jak unosi twoją brodę, żebyś musiał spojrzeć mu w oczy;

186. Pomyśleć przez chwilę, ze twoja twarz musi być plątaniną strużek łez;

187. Pomyśleć też, że twoje oczy muszą być czerwone i spuchnięte;

188. Poczuć się zagubionym, ponieważ patrzysz w jego oczy, a on w twoje;

189. Zadrżeć;

190. Poczuć motyle w brzuchu, gdy posyła ci zapierający dech w piersiach uśmiech;

191. Zauważyć, że dwie połówki twojego serca łączą się w całość, kiedy on pochyla się w twoim kierunku;

192. Drżąco łapać powietrze, gdy jego ciepły oddech owiewa twoją twarz;

193. Trzymać się mocno, kiedy on ostrożnie obdarowuje twoje usta płomiennym pocałunkiem;

194. Nadal trzymać go, gdy on w dalszym ciągu cię całuje;

195. Niepewnie oddać pocałunek;

196. Poczuć jak płoniesz od wewnątrz;

197. Wpatrywać się w niego w zdumieniu, kiedy wreszcie się odsuwa;

198. Zdać sobie sprawę, że to twoja wina, że jego wargi są tak czerwone i wilgotne;

199. Kiedy spyta, czy będziesz jego i tylko jego, skinąć głową, bo brak ci słów?

200. Być nieprzytomnie szczęśliwym, bo spełniło się pragnienie twego serca;

201. Kiedy następnego dnia wchodzicie do Wielkiej Sali ręka w rękę śmiać się ze zszokowanych twarzy innych;

202. Uśmiechnąć się do Harry'ego i ścisnąć jego dłoń, bo możesz;

203. Poczuć jak twoje serce trzepocze, kiedy on oddaje uśmiech i pochyla się, żeby obdarować twoje usta niewinnym pocałunkiem;

204. Stwierdzić, że może bycie zakochanym wcale nie jest takie złe;

205. Bezzwłocznie wyrzucić obecną listę i stworzyć nową: Jak żyć długo i szczęśliwie.

* * *

Od tłumaczki: Heh, muszę przyznać, że miałam niezłą zabawę przy tym fiku. W przeciwieństwie do wcześniej tłumaczonych przeze mnie Drarry tu Draco jest „tym uległym". Mam nadzieję, że czytelnikom również się spodoba

I pamiętajcie, komentarze karmią wenę. A sequel tego fika już czeka ;)


End file.
